


D is for Dinner and Dessert

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cake, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: A separate random fic. D is for Dinner and Dessert. Lucy and Flynn are stranded in the 1950s after a mission goes sideways. So they decide to enjoy the four hour respite from their lives in 2018.





	D is for Dinner and Dessert

“I can’t believe they left us like that.” Lucy exclaimed as she and Flynn returned to the site where they had parked the lifeboat only to find it empty. “Are we sure this is the spot?” Lucy asked as she pulled her winter coat around her; cursing the cold temperate. If she remembered her google search of the weather. It would snow tonight, she was not dressed for snow.

“Yes, but I’m sure they are ok. Rittenhouse probably found the lifeboat and they had to move it. They’ll be back.” Flynn assured her as he looked outward from the site.

“In four hours, but where are we supposed to meet them? How are they going to find us? I don’t want to sit on a park bench waiting for them all afternoon. Are we safe?” Lucy asked him, he gave a shrug.

“I don’t know for sure, but we got here without running into other sleeper agents. This would’ve been the perfect trap. The fact no one is here and we’re alive…” Flynn drawled.

“We can assume we’re safe but abandoned.” Lucy said finishing his assumption. They had been abandoned in the late 1950s with no ride home. She was annoyed as this wasn't the first time either of them had been left behind in the past. It was becoming a bad habit especially for Flynn as he'd been left behind more than her. 

“We got four hours to burn and I have money.” Flynn offered.

“You have money?” Lucy asked.

“I took it off the last sleeper agent that I took out.” Flynn told her in a casual manner.

“How much?” Lucy asked out of curiosity.

“50 dollars. Why don’t we go and do something normal?” Flynn suggested.

“Like?” She asked as she couldn’t remember the last time she had done anything ‘normal’. Now that he had suggested, her mind was completely at a blank as to how to fill the time. She didn’t want to wait outside in the cold for the lifeboat.

“Grab a matinee movie and early dinner. Cake for dessert.” Flynn offered as he stuck his hands into his coat pockets and wore a playful smile. A cold breeze blew by and Lucy shivered as she had on half the layers Flynn had on and her stockings were not thick enough.

“Cake.” Lucy said as he couldn't think of a more exciting dessert. She knew she was being petty but she was mad. She wanted to be back in the bunker with Flynn, not stuck here.

“It’s delicious in this era as they bake it fresh on the premises. When was the last time you had cake and coffee?” he asked her in amusement.

“Over a year.” She answered honestly.

“Let’s go. By the time we finish our coffee, they should be back.” Flynn said as he motioned with his head for them to go.

“Ok.” Lucy agreed.

* * *

One movie and short taxi trip later, Lucy sat opposite Flynn in a very expensive and lavish restaurant. Lucy couldn’t ever remember the last time she had been in a restaurant. Too long clearly as she had forgotten her manner for most of their meal together. But it had all be incredibly delicious, and now they were down to their dessert and coffee. It seemed such a shame that they’d have to go back to the dreary bunker after such a lovely afternoon. It had been so much fun to be carefree, being with Flynn and being to let go of their present; to enjoy the moment.

To feel normal and she knew it was an illusion but it was beautiful and deeply needed. She felt so relaxed in his company and their time together. They talked on various subjects and laughed, it felt good to laugh in a carefree manner.

Right now, Flynn was finishing his coffee as he was halfway through his own slice of cake.

“That was some pretty good cake.” Lucy said after she swallowed her last bite of cake slice. It wasn’t pretty good, it was probably the best cake she had. She could happily eat an entire cake and take a nap but they didn’t have the time.

“You want another piece?” Flynn asked in amusement as he placed his coffee cup into his saucer.

“No.” Lucy lied with a smile.

“We have the time.” He said he gently pushed his plate towards her, silently offering some of his cake.

“No, I’d hate to lose it on the return trip.” Lucy said, Flynn nodded in understanding but it didn’t stop her from using her cake fork to steal a bite of his. “Mm, so good.” She moaned as she couldn’t believe how good it tasted. Flynn smiled at her enjoyment.

“You know we could buy a whole cake.” He suggested before he carved out a bite of cake for himself and ate it.

“Seriously?” Lucy asked, Flynn gave a shrug as if it was nothing.

“Why not?” he asked, a smile on his face. Lucy loved how relaxed and smiley he was as it was so rare for either of them to be like this. She loved how contagious his smile and laughter were as it brought her so much joy to see it.

“But which one do we buy?” she asked him as the restaurant had over 16 cakes and desserts on offer. It was a hard choice to make as they couldn’t carry them all back to the lifeboat.

“I say we get a slice of as many as we can. It’s for everyone back at the house.” Flynn said, he was careful not to say bunker as the one true struggle of their time together. They had to only talk of history that predated their current time period.  Lucy sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall, they both knew they had to get going.

“We should get going.” Lucy said.

“We’ll finish our coffee and the cake first.” Flynn said, Lucy nodded as there was no point in letting it go to waste. But sadly, it didn’t take long before they finished it.

Flynn paid for their makeshift cake made of several slices of cake. He tipped generously for the service before took the parcel tied up with string. They left the restaurant and started walking in the direction. They walked in silence for most of the way but Lucy couldn’t help but smile as it was almost like they had a date.

Yet, she knew it wasn’t. They were just friends, but she couldn’t help but relish the normalcy of the last few hours. To be above ground and breathing in the cold night air without having to look over her shoulder in fear.

Flynn looked her way with a soft closed lip smile, he gently swayed the box of cake as walked at a leisurely pace. Her own smile broadened, a blush on her cheeks.

“What?” he asked.

“Thank you for today.” Lucy said.

“You’re welcome. Maybe we can do it again without being abandoned.” He said with a flirtatious smile. Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That would great.” Lucy said, they heard the sound of the lifeboat landing in the distance. It was time to return to reality of their lives. 


End file.
